Only Once
by gyrrlgenius
Summary: Romance in the school auditorium.... RyouShizuka


gyrrlgenius: Yo, all! Finally, I've decided to write more ficcies!  
  
Yami Bakura: You just love tormenting the world, don't you?  
  
gyrrlgenius: *glares at Bakura* You're one to talk...either way, I'm typing this fic and there's nothing you can do about it!  
  
Yami Bakura: Yeah, sure....  
  
DISCLAIMER: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! Anzu fans, be grateful.... I also don't own Moulin Rouge or anything having to do with it.  
  
Only Once  
  
There is a time for everything at one point in any person's life. However, there is only one chance for each event. One chance for winning a game show, one chance for buying the all-new software that is advertised on every television station, and only one chance to find love. In the case of all beings, and the immortal rules that some superior being understands (but humankind will always ponder), there is only one chance for anything. By nature's laws, these opportunities repeat themselves if taken once, but, also by the laws that bind us all, there is only one official chance. That opportunity can be taken or left, but once gone, it can never return.  
  


* * *

  
Soft, brown eyes gazed curiously at a hurriedly-posted sign:  
  
SCHOOL PLAY: MOULIN ROUGE  
TRYOUTS: 8:15 AM IN THE AUDITORIUM, MON-THURS STARTING MARCH 8  
SEE MRS. HERDER (DRAMA DEPT. HEAD) FOR DETAILS  
  
The young teen smiled brightly at the thought of participating, and skipped off to speak with the mentioned Mrs. Herder.  
  


* * *

  
One conversation later, a contented Ryou marched out of Mrs. Herder's office. The English boy had received nothing but encouragement from the drama department head. He clutched the script tightly in one hand, crinkling the paper, and went to join his friends at a table under a palm tree, their usual hangout.  
  
"What kept ya?" Jounouchi asked, munching on a sub-sandwich from Domino High's lame excuse for a cafeteria.  
  
"I'm going to audition for the part of Christian in Moulin Rouge," Ryou explained, proudly beaming.  
  
"REALLY?" Yuugi questioned, impressed. "I'm too shy to try that...."  
  
Ryou nodded. "That's what I thought about myself, but I've always wanted to do a play, and I really didn't want to miss another opportunity."  
  


* * *

  
Audition day slowly crept around the corner, bringing with it the stomach lurching feeling that harasses all actors when they strive for something new. Ryou, like everyone else in his position, felt this as he timidly walked up to the auditorium doors. A cool gust of wind blew white hair out of his face as he walked through the doors, into the heavily air- conditioned auditorium.  
  
"Next," said the middle-aged woman doing auditions, in a boringly monotonous voice which made Ryou wonder how many hours straight this woman had been auditioning people.  
  
Ryou quickly stepped over to this brown-haired woman, and said, "Ryou Bakura," in a clear voice.  
  
The woman moved her finger down the roster until she located Ryou's name. She made a dash with a blue pen, and set down her clipboard.  
  
"Read section 12 from scene 5," she commanded.  
  
Ryou picked up the script and recited one of the many portions he had laboriously practiced for two weeks.  
  
"Excellent," the brunette said in her perfunctory way. Now sing "Come What May."  
  
Ryou's voice burst through the cafeteria in a sweet and gentle explosion (if such an outburst is possible). All around him stopped to stare at the source of the lovely song. The teen finished, and the brunette said, without a trace of mock enthusiasm in her voice, "Wow...."  
  


* * *

  
The results of the auditions were very predictable. Ryou, after making such an impact on his audience in the auditorium naturally got the part of Christian. Otogi, surprisingly, walked away with the part of Harold Zidler, and the other cast members were somewhat less notable.  
  


* * *

  
"No, for crying out loud! Otogi, how many times must we go through this! Stay center-stage throughout that scene!"  
  
"Sorry, Mrs. Herder...," Otogi said for at least the fifty-first time.  
  
"Yes, yes, I know. Try again."  
  
Ryou laughed at the transaction, which had been reoccurring continuously within the past three days. Otogi gave him the Glare of Death, as the cast members had dubbed Otogi's now infamous glare. Yup, rehearsal was going as normal. Just another day in paradise.  
  
After several attempts of straightening out Otogi's performance, Mrs. Herder gave up, and, in doing so, gave quite a performance herself or hitting her head against the wall. Ryou timidly walked up to her.  
  
"Mrs. Herder?" he started.  
  
Still in a fit of rage, Mrs. Herder replied, "Yes?"  
  
"I forgot to thank you...for helping me get into the play...."  
  
"It was nothing," replied the blue-eyed teacher, rubbing her aching head.  
  
For a second, it seemed as though the two shared a moment as Ryou stared at his teacher's red hair. This moment was shattered, however, when Mrs. Herder inquired as to the reason for his staring. Ryou shook his head away, and told her he didn't mean to offend her. It was only later that Ryou made the connection that dealt with Mrs. Herder's beautiful hair color.  
  


* * *

  
"Ya remembah my sistah, dontcha?" Jounouchi reintroduced Shizuka. The younger sibling smiled brightly, as everyone nodded.  
  
"How could I ever forget sweet Shizuka?" Honda said, receiving a hard hit on the face. "Oww...."  
  
As Honda, Otogi, and now Jounouchi fought about Shizuka, Ryou stole a glance at her. She smiled her famous "sweet-li'l Shizuka" smile, and tossed her hair out of her face. In an attempt to make conversation, Ryou asked, simply, "Going to the play?"  
  
"Of course!" Shizuka responded, as if it had been an absolute no- brainer. "I want to hear you sing."  
  
The two smiled as the other boys quarreled, enjoying the peace that at least they shared.  
  


* * *

  
gyrrlgenius: Well, that's all for now. Any longer and I'd burst a few brain cells.  
  
Yami Bakura: Good. Your readers (those poor friends you force to read your fics) have suffered enough.  
  
gyrrlgenius: Jeez, you make me sound like such an awful person....  
  
Yami Bakura: Well, Madam Obviousplot...hate to break it to you....  
  
gyrrlgenius: Whatever. Spoil my fun, see if I care. I feel like I should thank someone, so if anyone wants to be thanked, say so in a really nice review and I will find some way to say thanks majestically. Also, if anyone wants to appear in the fic, tell me in a review and I will magically make you appear in it (I can't say in what way, shape, or form though! =P)  
  
Yami Bakura: The things an author will say to get reviews....  
  
gyrrlgenius: It is nice to receive them...but I think I may have several minor characters added or mentioned in this fic, and I feel like having some fun with 'em! ;) See ya all next chappy!!! 


End file.
